pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Way Out West (group)
Way Out West are a UK progressive house, trance and progressive breaks group from Bristol, England consisting of producers and DJs Jody Wisternoff and Nick Warren. They came to fame in the 1990s with chart hit "The Gift", and have since released four albums. History Originally named Echo, the name Way out West was coined after one of their remixes. They have produced and performed together for more than sixteen years. They released their eponymous debut in 1997; the album spawned the singles "Blue" (a reinterpretation of the theme from the film Withnail and I), "Domination", "Ajare", and the UK top 15 hit, "The Gift"[1] (which sampled Joanna Law's cover version of "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"). The release of their second album Intensify in 2001 was marked by a move from the defunct Deconstruction Records label to Distinctive Records, and a change in their sound, from club instrumentals and sampled vocals to a mixture of club tracks and original songs. Singles from the album included "Mindcircus", which reached #39 in the UK Singles Chart,[1] and the worldwide club hit "Intensify". "Activity" from this release also appeared in the 2001PlayStation 2 game Kinetica and Paul van Dyks album The Politics of Dancing. The duo released their third full-length album in 2004, entitled Don't Look Now, featuring the vocalist Omi on several tracks. Their song "Don't Forget Me" has been featured in season two of Grey's Anatomy, "Melt" had a dramatic appearance in The O.C. as well as the season 2 episode "Bones of Contention" for the series "Numb3rs", and a loop of their song "The Gift" is used for the title theme on the MTV show True Life. The instrumental version of their song "Just Like A Man" has appeared on season 3, episode 8 of CSI: Miami.[2] The song "Anything But You" was featured in the video game Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07. The song "Killa" was featured the video game Juiced. In 2008, Way Out West contributed the song "Evelina" to the Survival International charity album, Songs for Survival. The duo's fourth album, We Love Machine, was released on 5 October 2009. The song "Only Love" featuring Jonathan Mendelsohn on vocals (the album marks their first collaboration with a male vocalist) was the first single off the album, released on 31 August 2009, followed by "Future Perfect" on 7 December. The album was released on Hope Recordings. In April 2010, Deconstruction Records re-released "The Gift" together with remixes by Logistics, Gui Boratto, Tek-One and Michael Woods; Way Out West also recorded a new remix. In May 2010 We Love Machine - The Remixes was released via Hope Recordings forDOWNLOAD only. The release featured remixes from producers such as Scuba, Henry Saiz, Jaytech and D. Ramirez. Discography Albums *''Way Out West'' (1997) - UK #42 *''Intensify'' (2001) - UK #61 *Don't Look Now (2004) *''We Love Machine'' (2009) *''We Love Machine - The Remixes'' (2010) Singles Category:English dance music groups Category:Music in Bristol Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:English musical duos